


Your Smile

by miss_minnie08



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Cousin Incest, F/M, Hyuuacest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_minnie08/pseuds/miss_minnie08
Summary: I can remember the exact moment I fell in love with you...You looked up at me and smiled. NejiHina. Old fic.





	1. A Change in Fate

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a SUPER old fic, I had written this more than ten years ago, the Shippuden anime had come out yet. So this will be more of an AU than originally intended, and I apologize for the terrible writing. This was one of my very first fanfic ever, I've left it mostly untouched with the exception of some grammar mistakes. Tried to take some of those out. If you see a bunch that I missed, let me know and I'll edit it again. Other than that, please enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, honestly, hate author's notes at the beginning of stories, but this is actually very important. For those who are reading this for the first time...this is a VERY VERY old fice. I wrote it BEFORE Shippuden even aired it's first episode. Due to that, I felt that I did need to change a few things from the original to keep it as consistent with canon as a NejiHina fic can.
> 
> So with embarrassment, I present to you, my second fic that I had ever written. First time readers, I apologize for the terribleness of this writing, but I hope you can enjoy it regardless. If you find a lot of mistakes, please shoot me a polite reminder and I will come back to re-edit this. Thank you for you time reading this note. And without further ado...

Chapter 1:

Neji, exhausted from the mission he just returned from, walked slowly to his room too tired to move very quickly. On his way there however, he encountered a familiar scene, one that always brought him peace. He stopped walking and watched a young woman kneeling in the garden surrounded by flowers with her eyes closed. She had dark blue hair reaching to the middle of her back, dressed in a simple kimono with her hands folded in her lap. Hinata had grown into a beautiful young woman, just as he expected. Neji continued on his way, thinking of the past.

He had meant it when he told his father that he thought Hinata was cute and even when his father told him that it was his duty to protect Hinata, he didn't mind. He had grown fond of his little cousin; she was sweet, kind, and gentle. She smiled and took pleasure in the simplest things...and he loved making her smile. He didn't mind that it was his duty to protect her because he already wanted to do that, he already wanted to make sure that his Hinata would always be safe. Safe and happy and smiling, unfortunately that was the last day he had felt that way for the next several years. It seemed that the world wanted to hate her, not love her and with the death of his father he immediately complied.

Instead of seeing the goodness in her like he used to he only saw what she was lacking, only saw weakness. He was consumed with grief and hatred with no more room for love in his heart. For years he stayed that way, thinking that way, living that way until his fight with Hinata and Naruto during their first Chuunin exams. Hinata had shown him that deep down it wasn't her he hated for so many years, showing him what a fool he was for thinking that way. Naruto had shown him that fate and destiny are no predetermined, but are shaped in the present. Ever since then, he had tried to make up those lost years to Hinata but he had been living so long a certain way that he found it difficult to change. Though on the inside he changed it was difficult to show her, to tell her.

He had just finished bathing when he heard that knock at his door. He quickly put on a yukata and opened his door to face the woman he was thinking about. Hinata lifted her head when the door opened and when she saw Neji before her she smiled brightly and launch herself into his arms.

"Neji-niisan you're back!" She said as she hugged him. He had been gone on a long term mission for months, and she had missed him. He stood there, allowing her to embrace him. She slowly let him go and gently blushed. "I'm sorry, it's just...you were gone for so long. How was your mission?"

"It went well, how have things been here?" He asked her as he went back to his dresser to brush his hair. She followed him and took a lock of his hair into her hand.

"Do you mind?" She asked. He handed her the brush while he sat with his back to her on his bed. As she brushed his long hair for him she told him of the thing going on in Konaha while he was away.

"And...and I've decided...t-to tell N-Naruto-kun how I f-feel." She said with a blush. She had managed to get rid of her stuttering for the most part over the years, but when it came to Naruto it all came back again. Neji scowled, though he and Naruto were friends, he didn't like the idea of him and Hinata together. He turned to her.

"He is not a good choice Hinata-sama, you should choose someone else." He told her, his face stoic like always. Hinata looked at Neji with slight sadness in her eyes, disappointed that he was not going to support her decision.

"Who would you have me like Neji-niisan?" He remained silent, he couldn't think of a single man who was worthy enough to be with her. He didn't approve of her crush on Naruto, but if it made her happy then he could deal with it.

"He better not make you cry, or else I'll make his suffer." He told her and her face lit up.

"Thank you Neji-niisan." Just then a servant knocked on his door.

"Neji-san, Hiashi-sama wants to see you right away." They told him, he acknowledged quickly and looked back at Hinata as she started to get up to leave.

"Tell me all about your mission, what you can, when Otou-san finishes speaking with you." She said walking out of his room.

 

oOoOo

 

Minutes later Neji was kneeling with his head down in front of the leader of the Hyuuga clan, wondering what he wanted now. Though he knew that his uncle was trying to make up for lost time with him, he didn't like the way he treated Hinata.

"Neji, you have become very strong over the years and have become an asset to our clan, more so than Hinata." Neji resisted the urge to clench his fists, "Though she has grown stronger over the years as well it is not enough to lead our clan. The council and I have decided it was time for her to get married."

Neji's mind went numb, Hinata getting married? Why was he being told this? To notify him that his role, as Hinata's protector, is no longer needed? That she was to receive another one?

"Who is Hinata-sama to marry?" Neji couldn't stop himself from asking the impertinent question.

"The council and I do not trust other powerful clans, they would abuse the Byakugan. So we had decided that it is best for Hinata to marry another Hyuuga." Hiashi told him, Neji clenched his jaws. So Hinata was to marry within the family, most likely a council member. He cringed at the thought, they were all older men who would destroy Hinata for a chance to have control of the Hyuuga clan.

"Which council member is to have Hinata-sama?" Neji found himself asking, though he didn't want to know the answer. Hiashi stared hard at him.

"She is not to marry a council member. Neji...you are to marry my daughter." Neji's heart stopped for a minute, _he_ was to marry Hinata?! No, it couldn't be! Hinata's heart would be crushed! Though he supposed it might be slightly better than marrying her off to someone she didn't know, she would be getting him instead of her beloved Naruto. He suspected all along that her dream of being with Naruto could never be, but he didn't want to be the one to hurt her, he didn't want to be the cause of her pain...but he was not allowed to refuse.

"I am honored that you have chosen me Hiashi-sama, though I do not deserve it." He said without emotion.

"Hmph." It was the only thing Neji heard in response, but he knew a dismissal when he heard one.

"Bring my daughter to me." Hiashi ordered before Neji left the room, he nodded before he closed the door.

Neji found her walking in the garden again, he didn't want to do this to her. Over the years she had become special to him, he would teach her how to improve her fighting techniques and she had taught him how to enjoy life. He wished that he had the power to take away the pain she would be feeling soon, but unfortunately he didn't.

"Hinata-sama." He said to catch her attention, she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Neji-niisan, so are you going to tell me what happened on your mission?" She asked him with a smile. He shook his head.

"Hiashi-sama wants to see you." He told her. Her face fell, she never liked being summoned to her father's office, she always ended up crying. She nodded and followed Neji, dreading this surprise meeting with her father.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji whispered softly to her before opening the door, "I'm sorry." With his back still to her he opened the door. She was confused by what he said but refrained from saying anything and walked into the room. He closed the door behind her and left.


	2. Nicer Times

Chapter 2:

Hinata stretched out on her bed, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she did earlier that day, despairing that things like this always seem to happen. Just when she finally decided to tell Naruto how she felt, this had to happen. Her hopes and dreams disappearing before her eyes. She loved and cared for her cousin but how was she to be a good wife to him when both of them knew her heart belonged to another?

After all these years waiting for Naruto to be her first kiss and her first boyfriend, all that waiting was for nothing. Now she can't even tell him how she felt, she could feel tears forming i her eyes again and she fought them back. She tried to give herself a little pep talk, Neji was different now he's not like how he was years ago. Though he still doesn't talk very much or show very many emotions, he has become a good man. But...he's just not Naruto. A sob burst from her lips and this time she let her tears flow freely, crying herself to sleep.

 

oOoOo

 

Neji dropped his head into his hands feeling terrible. Ever since he was fourteen Hiashi tried making things up to him by training and letting him live in the Main House. Since he was appointed as Hinata's protector, his things were moved to the bedroom next to hers. He has been listening to her cry all night. Instead of hating her like he stupidly did all those years ago, he hated himself because he was the source of her pain. He wished he could be more like Naruto just to make her happy. He felt a sharp pain in his heart; but he could never be like Naruto...she could never be happy. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes wanting to lose himself to better, nicer times...

_It had been a few months since he first met her and now he saw her playing in the garden. He smiled and walked towards her to talk with her. As he closed the distance she turned her head and saw him._

_"Neji-niisan!" She called to him excitedly. She got up quickly and started running to him but tripped over her kimono and fell back into the flowerbeds. He ran toward her, worried that she had hurt herself._

_"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" He urgently asked her once he reached her side. She slowly sat up and looked at him, flower petals and stems sticking out of her hair in every direction. Tears started forming in her eyes._

_"I...I'm s-sorry Nii-san." He just smiled at her, swallowing his laughter, happy that she wasn't hurt. He started pulling the plants from her hair, admiring how cute she was and resolved in protecting her always...always._

_\--_

_She was under the sakura tree crying, Hiashi had scolded her again. Neji felt compassion for her, he didn't like watching her cry. He looked down to the ground, not knowing what to do when he spotted a small daisy. He smiled, daisies were one of Hinata's favorite flowers. Bending down to pick the flower, Neji then started towards her and sat down next to her._

_He didn't really know what to say to her so he just shoved the flower into her face, hoping that she would notice it. When he did, she gasped and looked at his hand holding the flower then back at him. He just looked at her then at the flower still in his hand. With his other hand he grabbed her much smaller one and place the flower into her hands. She looked down at the flower in her hand and when she looked back up at him, she wore a small smile._

_"Thank you Nii-san." She whispered and then suddenly moved towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheek._

_\--_

_It was past midnight on the night of Hinata's sixteenth birthday, the part had just finished a couple hours ago. He sat in a tree in the courtyard, reviewing everything about tonight when he heard a sweet voice beneath him._

_"Neji-niisan?" She called him. He looked down at her and noted how different she was now. She had decided not long ago that she was going to grow her hair out, and so now it was past her shoulders. Her face and body had matured and grown beautiful with each passing day. His Hinata was now all grown up. He jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully next to her. She sat down and moved and patted the space next to her._

_"Sit with me?" She asked. He nodded and did what she asked of him. "Thank you for tonight Nii-san."_

_He turned to look at her but she was staring up at the stars. He too, turned to look at the night sky, when he felt her rest her head down on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his._

_"And thank you for my gift." She whispered as she brought out the gold locket around her neck. He just smiled up at the night sky, wishing this night would never end._

Neji sighed as he walked back to his futon and laid down, looking out his window at the stars.

"What will happen to us now Hinata?"

 

oOoOo

 

A few days later both Hinata and Neji found themselves in the ever dominating presence of the leader of their clan again.

"What is it...that you...would like to discuss with us?" Hinata meekly asked.

"Hush you impertinent child! You wait to speak until you are spoken to." Hiashi scolded her. Though both Neji and Hinata were already on their knees, Hinata tried her best to bow even lower.

"F-forgive me O-Otou-san." She whispered, so ashamed it forced her to stutter.

"The council members and I have decided on the date of your engagement." He stated, continuing as if he didn't even hear her. "You two are to be engaged by the end of this week."

WHAT?! Both were shocked to the core but they had trained for too long to ever have an outburst of any kind in Hiashi's presence. Hinata's heart was beating fast with fear, why was this being pushed so much so fast?! Her mind on Naruto she could feel tears coming again, and felt shame all over again, she didn't want to cry in front of her father. Her body trembled with her fight against her tears. She could feel her world collapsing all around her, it wasn't supposed to be like this!

Neji could feel Hinata trembling beside him, he clenched his hands into fists and could feel the rage inside him. How could they do this to her?! Damn him! Damn all of them! He clenched his jaws together, struggling to not say a word, it was a good thing his head was already facing the floor or else Hiashi would see his face distorted in a snarl.

"And in three months time you will be married." Hiashi continued. Neji was ready to last out at him. He was about to open his mouth and get himself in serious trouble when Hinata beat him to it.

"W-why Otou-san? W-why so soon?"

"Do you doubt the council's AND my decision?" he challenged her. She shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. "The do no question your elders!"

"Y-yes Otou-san." She whispered.

Neji hated this, he hated being so powerless. Him, a supposed genius, was powerless to stop this. If it weren't for his seal he would told Hiashi to take his and the council's ideas and shove it up their asses. But he couldn't say or do anything. He couldn't tell Hiashi to just go piss off and he couldn't comfort his beloved cousin. He couldn't stop their coming engagement and he couldn't make her happy. He felt his heart sink at that last thought, would he never see her smile again?


	3. An Engagement and Goodbye

Chapter 3:

A week went by since they had met with Hiashi, it was the longest week of Neji's life and it was the shortest for Hinata. She was pacing back and forth, unconsciously chewing her bottom lip, a habit she thought she got rid of years ago. It was minutes before the small engagement ceremony. Hinata's waist length hair was up in an intricate design, with a beautiful comb embedded in it. She was wearing a beautiful white kimono with a sakura tree and blossoms design wrapped around the bottom half and the sleeves. Hanabi was watching her sister get more nervous by the second.

"Nee-san?" Hanabi called her but didn't get a response. "Nee-san, everything will be alright."

She was concerned, Hanabi felt a little guilty that they weren't very close as sisters because of their differences in strength and treatment. But she loved Hinata regardless, she was always kind and though Hanabi knew that she could probably physically stronger, she knew that Hinata possessed incredible strength of character. If Hanabi knew that this was going to take place then she would have spent more time with her sister to form a stronger bond. When she was still met with silence she got up from Hinata's bed and went to her and took her by the shoulders and shook her.

"Nee-san! Everything will be alright!" Hanabi raised her voice trying to get through to her sister. Hinata snapped out of her daze and looked at Hanabi and gave a small wobbly smile and grasped her hands.

"Thank you Hanabi-chan." She said softly and breathlessly.

"At least Neji-niisan doesn't hate you anymore." Hanabi tried to reassure her.

"Yes but...I don't know if he likes me all that much though." Hinata replied, wringing her hands together.

"Oh get a hold on yourself, now you're just feeling sorry for yourself." Hanabi snapped at her, "Two weeks ago you would have said that your relationship with him would be fine."

"Yes, Hanabi-chan, fine for cousins, for friends, but not for future souses." Hinata replied, trying to get her sister to understand. She couldn't believe that no one could understand the position she was in.

"Well whatever, you guys are getting married and there's nothing you can do to stop it. So you'll just have to get used to the idea, tough shit." Hanabi felt a little guilty by the callousness of her words, but what else would get her sister to accept what's happening. Hinata on the other hand was appalled.

"Hanabi-chan, you will not used such language!" Hinata scolded her sister, Hanabi resisted to urge to roll her eyes. At least she was able to get Hinata's mind off of the engagement ceremony.

Just then a servant came in telling them that it was time to begin. At that, Hanabi did roll her eyes, all that work down the drain. Hinata turned fearful eyes to her sister, she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate. Hanabi's patience was at an end, she could only take so much, she walked up to Hinata and slapped her across her face. Not hard, but enough to get her attention and leave a little pink mark.

"Snap out of it! For crying out loud, it's not even the wedding yet! You look like you're going to your death!" She yelled at her. Hinata stared at her with shocked eyes and gently touched her wounded cheek. Hanabi calmed down and looked at her sadly.

"Don't you love him? Even just a little?" Hanabi asked.

"NO! I love Naruto!" Hinata yelled back at her and Hanabi rolled her eyes again and started walking out of the room. But before she left Hanabi turned to her sister once more.

"Do you really love that guy? Or is that just an excuse?" With that question asked, she walked out to leave her sister pondering.

Hinata looked puzzled and confused, of course she loved Naruto. She always had and she always will...won't she? But part of her wondered, why were there times that Neji made her heart ache? Why were there times when she would watch him train that she'd become slightly breathless? She sighed, she felt so confused. Sometimes, she knew, she wanted to be closer to Neji...closer than cousins should be.

The servant returned to bring her to escort her down to the ceremony. It was going to be simple, he would ask her father for her hand, her father would accept, then he would ask her, she would accept, they kiss, and then it would be over. She walked into a large room surrounded by her family and straight ahead stood her father and Neji. Her father had a stern expression but kept his eyes on her, Neji on the other hand looked right passed her, as if he was staring at something over her shoulder. It made her a little sad that he couldn't even look at her anymore. But she kept her eyes on him, she refused to look away, to look weak like everyone thought she was. She was still Heiress of this family, Neji is strong and probably would be a better leader but she still wanted to have a say on the future of their clan. And for that she needed to look strong, she needed to show them that she was strong.

Neji watched her as she walked toward him, he could feel his heart beat faster with every step she took, she was so beautiful she took his breath away. Where she was wearing a beautiful kimono he just wore the tradition clan outfit. He looked like he always did, he just decided to not tie his hair back. He could feel her eyes on him and he wanted to smile at her show of courage and backbone, he knew that Hiashi and himself weren't the easiest of men to approach, but his face remained emotionless. When she finally reached him, her eyes turned downcast. They both got down on their knees to bow before Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama, I would like to ask you for the great honor of taking your daughter's hand in marriage." Neji stated. Hiashi looked at him sternfully, indeed it looked like he would turn him down, but his words contradicted him expression.

"Yes, Neji, you may. You have my permission." Then Neji turned to Hinata, she looked up at hime and his eyes softened and he gently took her hand in his.

"Hinata-sama, would you do me the great honor of being my wife?" Hinata gasped silently, she was expecting to feel panicked but the warm look in his eyes and the feel of his thumb drawing circles in ther palm. It made her feel so warm and calm inside.

"Yes Neji, I accept. I will be your wife." She said simply, saying his name without the honorific for the first time. He started to lean closer to her, lowering his head down for the kiss that was to come.

At this, she did panic, she wasn't ready to kiss him or to be kissed by him. He wasn't the one she wanted and knowing that fact pained him, but the last thing he wanted was for her to be scared for him. His other hand caressed her cheek and he leaned his head down, his long hair draped both their faces. As his hand brushed her cheek he gently kissed the side of her mouth. He could feel her surprise.

"Do you think so bad of me Hinata?" He whispered to her so only she could hear him. He then pulled her into an embrace, as he did he leaned his head down to her ear, "I shall not kiss you properly until you want me to."

With that he pulled away and gave her a small smile.

 

oOoOo

 

Later that night Hinata, lying on her bed looking up at the stars, reviewing what had happened during the ceremony. She could feel small tears form in her eyes except this time they weren't for herself, they were for Neji. All this time she was only thinking of herself, never once considering how Neji was taking all this in, never once thinking about his feelings.

'Do you think so bad of me Hinata?' He had asked her, unfortunately at that particular moment, she did. She felt a tear run down her temples, all these years they got closer, he had been so kind to her. As soon as she hears that she's being forced to marry him, she immediately treats him like he was her enemy. She felt like a complete fool, Neji had no more say in this than her.

It was only a week since they had heard about their engagement and there was tension between them already. She couldn't stand to look at him because she would be reminded of what she had lost and so he would avoid her as much as he could. Hinata closed her eyes and let the tears fall silently, it was all her fault and she wished things could go back to where they were. She fell asleep thinking that over and over again.

The next day while Neji was training and trying to keep the events of last night out of his mind, noticing his old teammate approach him.

"Hey Neji, long time no see. How have you been?" Tenten asked him. He took a break from training, he hadn't seen her in a while, and though he was glad that she was over her silly crush on him he did miss her company.

"Fine. How have you been? Just got back from a mission?" He asked her.

"I've been good. Yeah, just got back from one. Piece of cake for me, but anyways, I don't have much time to chat. But before I forget, Hokage-sama said she wanted to see you." She told him before leaving. He nodded and headed towards the village.

 

oOoOo

 

It was evening by the time Neji found Hinata, deep in the forest training by herself. She usually kept her long hair up to keep it out of her face, but because of her exercise several strands of hair escaped and now framed her face and neck. She was wearing a black tank top and dark blue pants. She was breathing fast and in a defensive position when he walked in on her.

When she spotted him her serious expression vanished and was replaced with a smile as she relaxed her position. It had been a while since she'd train as hard as she had today, making her forget all her troubles, making her forget her engagement to Neji, making her think it was like old times again.

"Neji-niisan, what are you doing here? Am I late for dinner again? I must have lost tract of time...again." She said with a smile. Neji was at a loss for words, she was acting as if this whole past week didn't happen. Was she...was she finally warming up to the thought of marrying him? She giggled at his lack of a response, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Neji-niisan, what's wrong? You're looking at me strangely." She giggled again. Being on friendly terms with her again made it more difficult for him to tell her of his departure, but he forced the words through the lump in his throat.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning on a mission." He stated, gathering his composure. She smiled a little confused, he looked like he expected a certain reply to his statement.

"Okay...I hope it goes well and that you stay safe. How long will you be gone?" She asked.

"It's a long term mission. It could take months, but I'm not sure when I'll be back. But..." He paused, his heart beating a little faster. Hinata looked confused, being an ANBU captain, he usually went on long term missions. But she was confused on why he drifted into sudden silence.

"But what?" She asked. He looked into her pale lavender eyes, so similar yet so different from his own, and grasped her shoulders.

"But I'll try my best to be back in time." He answered softly pulling her body closer to his. How he longed to hold her, to really kiss her.

"Be back in time for what? Neji-niisan, you're acting strange as well." She said really confused and scared at the feelings he was awakening in her, with that look of his. That heated look that made her body tingle with anticipation, but her heart and mind only thought of one man...and it's wasn't Neji. He froze at her words, what was she talking about?

"The...the wedding." He answered her, now confused himself. Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, she had forgotten all about her engagement. All the memories of the past week came rushing back to her. Gone were the cheerfulness and friendliness in her eyes, depression and wariness replacing them. Neji could feel the change in her, he sighed and closed his eyes, letting her go. He looked at her with a blank mask, though it pained him to do so.

"Yes, it is very likely that I shall be gone until the wedding." He said looking at her to see how she was going to respond. But she remained silent, looking at him with a sad and hesitant expression. So he turned to leave, hoping that when he saw her again she would soften to him. Giving him some small hope that she could learn to love him over time, as he was rapidly realizing he loved her.


End file.
